


Loki Learns Self Control!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Odin, Cute bottom spanked, Gentle King, Implied/Referenced Sex, King of Cairn, Loki - Freeform, Red bottom, Sleepy Loki, Stern Thor, Tears, after spanking cuddles, pretty girl, salve and ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Our sweet little teenaged prince has a fling with a princess on another planet that ends in a sizzling spanking delivered by an angry king! Angry Odin, Stern Thor, sympathetic Frigga, Helpful Heimdall and Adorable little Loki! One cute little bottom tanned thoroughly!





	Loki Learns Self Control!

No one but Loki was exactly certain of why the Cairn people had declared war on the young prince. Heimdall, for all his talents never saw the actual infraction he committed and Loki was reticent to tell the All Father what he had done. He stood before his father, at the foot of the dais with the ancient god glaring down at him.  
“Young man you will tell me this very minute why the Cairn are so angry!” Loki cringed at the severe sound of his father’s voice. He knew with utter certainty that no matter what he did or said at this point, it would not end well for him.  
“I can’t father!” Loki replied, his voice shaking.  
“And why not?”  
“I’m afraid you’ll kill me!” Odin made an exasperated face at the skinny young man beneath him.  
“Loki.” He began, his voice softening. “You are my beloved son. Nothing you do would ever cause me to kill you.” Loki blinked at this, his eyes growing glassy and moist.  
“I…I…” He began.  
“SPIT IT OUT!” Odin finally roared, his patience exhausted. Loki flinched violently and answered him.  
“I had relations with the king’s daughter!” He said, his cheekbones turning bright red. Odin leaned forward, glowering at his youngest son.  
“Relations?” He said quizzically.  
“Yes sir. We…”  
“I KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT!” He roared. Loki jumped out of his skin as he stood before the angry All Father. “My son, you somehow manage to get yourself in the damnedest messes. I will have to speak to the Cairn King to ask him what punishment he will accept. We do not need to be at war with them because you cannot keep your hands to yourself or your hormones in check!” Loki looked up at his father meekly, nodding. “Until then, you are confined to your chambers. When I return you may expect nothing short of the tanning of your young life!” Odin growled. Loki bowed and scampered to his chambers as Odin dismounted the throne. He wanted to be well out of arm’s reach until his anger quelled. 

* * * *

The Cairn king sat upon his throne as Odin was escorted in for his audience. Odin, as All Father was the ultimate king and as such, in authority over this man but he wisely catered to his ego by assuming a lesser station. The man walked slowly down and shook Odin’s hand as they met.  
“I want to thank you for seeing me.” Odin said amiably.  
“Of course. I suppose you are here to broker a lighter punishment for your randy son.” Odin bristled at the designation ‘randy’ but allowed it.  
“Yes, I am terribly sorry for his behaviour. I need not point out that he is still very young and at the mercy of raging hormones.” The man spared him a puzzled look.  
“Hormones?” he asked.  
“The chemicals that sweep through a young man at Loki’s age, making the changes that eventually change a boy into a man.”  
“Ah!” The king replied. “I know he is young, Odin. That is why I have been as merciful as possible in sentencing him. He is to receive the same punishment as my daughter. Odin looked up at this hopefully.  
“May I ask…”  
“I have already administered a sound, bare bottomed spanking to my daughter. She cries in her chambers even now. I spanked the child so thoroughly she will not be able to sit for at least two days.” Odin’s chest loosened at this.  
“I am glad to hear that you are like me and treat her as the child she is.”  
“Of course! These are children, All Father. That is what their little bottoms are for.” Odin smiled in agreement and turned to the man.  
“Very well. I find myself agreeing with your sentence. I will have Loki brought to you by his brother. He must supervise the punishment you understand.”  
“Of course. And thank you for coming to talk.” The Cairn King shook Odin’s hand and they parted friends. 

* * * *

Loki lay face down on his bed, waiting miserably for the return of his father. He just knew he was in for an epic bottom warming! When the doors finally came open he leaped to his feet, eyes as big as dinner plates! Odin walked in with one of those “Wait till I get my hands on you” looks. Loki cringed and had he been a puppy his tail would have been between his legs.  
“Well, well young man.” Odin began. “It seems the Cairn king and I were of a similar mind.” Loki’s stomach fell out and he felt dizzy and sick. “I am having Thor escort you to their King to face your punishment. There will be no quibbling, you must take it and right now!” Odin grasped Loki’s slender arm and pulled him to the corridor where Thor waited, his expression stern.  
“Come brother. Let us get this over with.” Odin changed hands with Thor and Loki was frog marched to the observatory. Heimdall looked down at the boy and ‘Tsk – Tsked’ him. Loki cringed at this, feeling terribly sorry for himself. What would it be? Death by hanging? Death by axe? Whatever it was, he was sure to die. Loki began to cry as Heimdall plunged the sword into the lock. By the time he landed on Cairn, he was sobbing into his hands.  
“Come now, little brother. You don’t want to appear cowardly do you?” Thor said callously. Loki’s heart broke at the thought that his brother could be this cold at his impending death. Didn’t he care? Loki tried desperately to straighten up and succeeded in holding back his sobs. Tears still streaked down his face as he was brought before the King and he was as white as a gull’s wing.  
“Well now!” The King boomed, making the young prince flinch. “Welcome back my young lover. My daughter sends her regards. Although she is unable to attend this little event.” Loki felt he might faint. Did this man actually kill his daughter? Loki remembered the raven haired beauty and began to weep for her.  
“What’s this?” He said, walking down from the throne. He put his fingers under Loki’s chin and lifted his tearful face. “Why do you cry, young one? Are you frightened?” Loki looked up at him, wide eyed and trembling.  
“I…I don’t want to d…die!” He said, bursting into tears.  
“Oh! You poor little fellow!” The King roared, smiling. “I am not going to kill you! We do not kill children here.” He said, patting Loki on his back.  
“You…you don’t?” Loki squeaked, knuckling his eyes.  
“No.” The King replied softly. “You are a young boy and you made a mistake. A very naughty mistake but it was made in a moment of youthful thoughtlessness. You will not be killed my boy. You may have some trouble sitting down after this though.” The King chortled. Loki’s face pinked up and his tears stopped immediately.  
“You’re going to s…spank me?” He asked timidly.  
“Yes Little One. That is all. Nature gave children their little bottoms for just that purpose. I am not a monster, I’m a father. And it isn’t that I object to your affections for my daughter. I welcome them. It’s just that sixteen is too young to make love.” Loki blinked up at him, his face so adorably juvenile and clueless it softened the old King’s heart. “Come now. We can do this in a more private place. Your brother may attend us.” Loki relaxed and walked with him. He dreaded a spanking but he was so relieved that he wasn’t for the axe he actually managed a smile.  
The Cairn King brought Thor and Loki into a small room reminiscent of Odin’s lounge. When there, he pulled an armless chair into the middle of the room and grasped Loki’s arm, drawing him across his lap. Loki was one fourth the man’s size and he looked like a small child over the big knees. To Loki it was a familiar and oddly comfortable lap. He felt his leggings being drawn down and a warm, gentle hand patting his naked behind to relax him. Loki fetched a sigh and the punishment began.  
The King’s hand fell in brisk swats, pinking Loki’s bottom up quickly. They stung and wrung yelps from the teen. He wriggled his bottom, trying to avoid the slaps but was held still by the King’s other hand. Thor looked on in sympathy for his hapless little brother.  
“Hold still, Little One.” The man purred. The spanking was painful and unpleasant but Loki felt something more: He could actually feel the merciful, parental care through the man’s hand. This was not punishment. It was gentle discipline, applied with great care. It served to relax the young prince and he took his spanking well, knowing it was for his own good. By the twentieth swat Loki began to cry. His poor little behind was on fire! The elderly King’s heart was pierced by the young prince’s pitiful cries. He lightened the swats, focusing on the delicate little sit spots. Finally it was over and Loki lay still and obedient over the big man’s lap. The King patted Loki’s back gently and spoke softly to him.  
“There now, young man. You are forgiven. Be a good boy henceforth and I will not have to warm that little bottom of yours.” He said, smiling. He helped Loki to his feet and stood, drawing the youth into a warm hug. “Take your little brother home, my young prince and give him lots of sympathy and comfort. He took his punishment bravely and impressed the King.” He patted Loki’s head and Thor took his brother home. 

* * * *

Odin met the pair as they landed. Loki stood, head down before his father, fully expecting a hiding from him as well. He was surprised when Odin gathered him in his arms and lifted him up, laying him over his chest.  
“Poor Little One. Are you well?” He asked, cuddling his son.  
“My bottom is very sore, papa.” Loki squeaked, nuzzling his father’s scruffy neck.  
“Well, it’s all over now. Come and let papa put some salve and ice on that sore little bottom.” Loki nodded and kissed his father’s cheek. Thor patted his little brother on the back and kissed his sweaty head.  
“I’m sorry papa for misbehaving on Cairn.” Loki piped timidly. Odin laid him on his stomach and tugged his leggings down. Loki’s pert little bottom was very pink and sore looking. He ghosted his hand over the warm flesh and Loki hissed.  
“Papa forgives you.” He replied, applying the soothing balm to his son’s battered cheeks. “I realize you are becoming a young man but you must rein in your impulses.” Odin gently counseled. “You are very lucky that the Cairn King was a good and kind man. There are places in the Nine Realms where you would have been sentenced to death, regardless of how young and cute you are.”  
“Yes sir, I know.” Loki sighed, relaxing as his father gently doctored his sore tail. Odin finished with the salve and laid a tea towel over Loki’s little bottom with ice wrapped in it. The coolness immediately soothed the sting and Loki’s eyes grew heavy lidded.  
“Take a nap sweetling.” Odin said, bending down and kissing Loki’s pale little face. He was already asleep.  
Frigga met Odin outside Loki’s chamber door.  
‘How is he?”  
“He has a sore little bottom but otherwise he is fine.”  
“He was lucky.” She replied.  
“He was cute.” Odin shot back. They laughed with one another as they walked down the Corridor to the Throne Room.


End file.
